


Nothing beats a good scritch

by betterthanpie



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanpie/pseuds/betterthanpie
Summary: Tired Shirou gets an ear scritch.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 259





	Nothing beats a good scritch

It had been a long week for Shirou, he'd been run ragged. Literally _run_ ragged, he was sure he must have done ten loops of Anima City trying to chase down the latest criminals. He was wiped out. Even immortal wolf-gods need a break every now and then.

It was a lovely day so he'd dragged out the sun lounger onto the roof and collapsed on it face down in his regular wolf form. Ahh paradise. It was just out of the noise of the city down below and the sun and wind felt nice on his fur. Soon enough he started dozing.

He slowly became aware of a really pleasant feeling coming from behind his ears. It was a slow scratching sensation and it just really hit the spot. He leaned his head towards it and the scratching got stronger and more intense. Oh yeah this was it. A smile spread across his lips and his tail started wagging. Yep, keep those coming. The scritches moved down from his ears and on to his neck. The ears were better but the neck was also pretty good. Then they started moving to his chin and he lifted up his head so they could work their magic there.

Hang on, what on earth was going on?

He opens up his eyes and sees Michiru leaning over him. Shirou sits bolt upright.

“Ah, sorry Shirou,” she holds up her hands and a guilty look spreads over her face. “You just looked really adorable sleeping here and I couldn't help give your ears a scratch.”

He narrowed his eyes at that. Shirou was many things but he was pretty sure “adorable” was not one of them.


End file.
